


May I Have This Dance?

by QueenHRK



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A small bit of angst?, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Leaving a wedding early, Loneliness, Music, Wedding, kind of cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHRK/pseuds/QueenHRK
Summary: Sherlock isn't the only person who left the wedding early, but neither of them get very far.Hope you guys enjoy this one shot (I could continue the story if people like it enough).  This is my first Sherlock fic, I hope he wasn't to out if character.





	May I Have This Dance?

You smiled as you watched as the two newlyweds danced together from a far corner of the room. John and Mary looked so happy, especially with the news that Sherlock had dropped on them only moments ago. You watched as the two of them moved around the room happily along with everyone else, but then there was you,  standing in the corner being antisocial and being slightly sad that you were alone. Your smile dropped as you wrapped your arms around yourself and left your corner walking out of the room discretely with no one noticing your absence. Once out of the room you headed for the closest door that lead outside. You needed fresh air, you couldn't quite figure out why you were so sad,  but you knew you felt so alone while everyone else was enjoying themselves. Here you were feeling sorry for yourself when you were supposed to be happy and joyful for John and Mary,  but all you could feel was heartache. Once you reached the door you opened it and walked outside as quickly and quietly as possible. Taking a deep breath you walked along the path away from the building. You could still faintly here the music and you gave a small smile as he started to him along quietly.

"Y/N? What are you doing out here,  you need to be inside enjoying yourself with the others." Gasping,  you quickly turned around and saw Sherlock standing a couple of feet behind you.

"Sherlock you scared me! I just needed..... Wait  why are you out here?"

"I believe I asked you first, (Y/N), but no needed to tell me. I can tell by the way you are standing and the look on your face before I spoke,  you are out here because you felt alone and out of place, correct?" Giving him a small smile, you nodded and took a couple of steps towards him. "Right as always,  Sherlock. May I assume you are out here for the same reason?"

Smirking,  he took a step towards you. "As quick as always,  (Y/N). Though I don't want to admit it,  but I do believe being in there I was way out of my element."

"Well that's no surprise. You never have been good at emotions. Then again is anyone?" Sherlock, not feeling the need to answer that question, held out a hand for you to take. "I was hoping to get to show someone my dancing skills tonight. If you don't mind,  may I have this dance?"

"Who am I to deny the great Sherlock Holmes a dance?" Raising your hand you placed it inside of his and he pulled you closer while placing a hand on your waist. You placed your free hand on his shoulder and the two of you started dancing to the waltz that was playing inside. You two stayed that way for most of the night and at one point Mrs. Hudson glanced outside and noticed the two of you and smiled. She got John and Mary and had them look out the window. The three of them smiled and Mrs. Hudson whispered, "This night couldn't have gone any better." And John and Mary nodded in agreement as the three of them left the window to give (Y/N) and Sherlock there peace. Though John snapped a picture,  so that later when he asked Sherlock about it he couldn't deny the dance.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story! If you did please tell me your thoughts, and critisms are welcome. I can't get better if no one tells me what I'm doing wrong! If you want this story to continue and to have a little prologue to this please tell me in the comments. Also I'm sorry that it was kind of short I will make longer ones in the future. I also do take requests. This story is also posted on my tumblr. 
> 
> That's all folks! ~H


End file.
